


A New Normal for Them

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marlex prompted: The Walking Dead, Beth Greene/Daryl Dixon, alone among the dead, they could go an entire day without saying a word</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Normal for Them

Sometimes he had to look over his shoulder to make sure she was still there. She’d learned the lessons he’d taught her on how to hunt and how to move about in silence almost too well. 

Back at the prison, she was always humming or singing quietly to herself as she went about her day. Not now. Not anymore. What happened at the prison had changed her. The girl he knew then was gone. Glancing over at her, he was almost sad his ray of sunshine in this bleak world they lived in was gone.

What surprised him was the silence didn’t seem to bother either of them. It didn’t feel awkward. It didn’t feel weird. It felt like they had always been like this. It confused him. He was used to moving through the world in silence and alone. But he’d grown used to hearing her too. 

Looking back at her, he smiled as he saw look up at him and smile. Maybe he didn’t need to hear her voice to have his ray of sunshine. Just her being there and smiling at him was all he needed. Turning back to the path they were weaving through the woods, he looked up toward the sky and realized they had been walking most of the day and it was time to start looking for a place to make camp for the night. Later when they were settled with a perimeter line and a fire they would talk about the day.


End file.
